


2 Teen Wolves+1 Dog=3 Big Changes

by kestra_troi



Series: Scott and Stiles On The Road [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Fluff, Good Peter, Jackson is not a total douche though he isnt the nicest guy ever, M/M, Making Out, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson, idk depends how you look at it, no sterek, pack stuff, though maybe kinda creepy Peter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in this bit we find Scott and Stiles living in Beacon Hills scraping by on Scotts new and not-totally legal job. Then Derek, the dog, appears and throws some new things into Scott and Stiles lives. Like the Hale pack and Deaton...</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Teen Wolves+1 Dog=3 Big Changes

**Author's Note:**

> So this isnt a terribly great chapter, but Im done writing on it. So I apologize if this jumps around too much or is generally awful. 
> 
> Seriously this is a non-Sterek fic, ok...no Sterek at all...there will be no bestiality going on or shape-shifting from the dog. Derek is a dog, Stiles is a Werewolf there will be no hooking up. Deal with it!
> 
> Otherwise I hope you enjoy! Much Love and Light... :)

Scott managed to find a job a few days later, one that was neither above board, nor particularly illicit. He got work at a locally-owned grocery store that was quickly being put out of business by the corporate competition. They needed cheap labor, without a lot of fuss (or paperwork) and Scott being a brown, middle school drop-out, teenaged run away fit the bill.

He worked as a stock boy, the every-other-day stock boy, for $6.50 an hour working at most ten or twelve hours a week. His paycheck wasn’t a check it was cash he got directly from the manager/owner at the end of every shift. It wasn’t much to live on, but the boys didn’t need much. An added bonus was that since Scott didn’t work eight hours a day it meant he got to spend more time at "home" with Stiles even after bringing home the bacon. Or any other meat he managed to scrounge up for his mates growing appetite. _Now he doesn’t care what he eats as long as he eats a lot…_

Stiles was ecstatic with the arrangement despite the shadiness of the job (which he had reservations about) because once he got Scott back on the couch touching him again he refused to sleep any other way. He needed the contact from his mate, he needed Scott touching him, petting him, kissing him, needed him whispering empty promises that everything was going to be ok to keep the panic at bay. As the days wore on the more the panic built up in Stiles. And the more panicky Stiles got the grumpier he got. The only remedy was Scott.

So Stiles demanded Scott-bonding-time everyday after Scott got off work, got home, and they ate. For hours Stiles would demand Scott talk. Talk about work or stories from the local news or just fairy tales… _with their fucked up,_ " _happily ever after_ " _bullshit…_ Still every night, night after night, Stiles would fall asleep sitting up, to the feel of Scott petting and/or nuzzling his belly and to the sounds of Scott telling stories to the pups.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful, pale white boy who had an awesome, amazing, brown brother-from-another-mother, and they were both werewolves. Not scary monster wolves, just everyday wolf boys trying to survive their evil-ogre foster parents. Their foster parents used to hurt the boys…a lot…hit them…and call them names…but all that pain just brought the two boys closer and closer together until one day the brown boy realized he was in love with his brother…" Scott paused for dramatic effect as Stiles gazed down at him, enraptured in the story.

Scott continued his story looking straight into Stiles’ eyes. "At first the brown boy was scared of his feelings. Scared that they might push his brother away, so he hid his true feelings deep down inside. Cause he would never hurt his brother…ever…he couldn’t…he loved him…he was his whole world…" Scott took a moment and kissed Stiles’ stomach before he resumed, "Then one day the brown boy got very sick, very, very sick, and his white brother-from-another-mother took care of him. He told the brown boy that he loved him and would do anything for him. The two fell in love. Through their love they made four beautiful pups. Through their love they were able to escape their mean old ogre foster parents. Through their love and with their love they lived happily ever after. The end."

There was a moment of silence following Scott’s story and when Scott looked up at Stiles again he saw Stiles sitting there with manly, welling-up tears in his eyes. His voice quivered, "You really think I’m beautiful? E’en though I’m big and fat!?"

Stiles was usually the less emotive one, but since getting pregnant his emotions had been a rollercoaster ride that Scott had to navigate. He did so very well with only a few mistakes here and there, but he always learned from them. So Scott ignored the fat comment as he had learned to do from past "conversations" and nuzzled his mate’s belly and said, "You were beautiful then…"

As he stood up he added, "You are beautiful now…" He leaned down and gave Stiles a couple gentle pecks on the lips and the corner of his mouth before he nuzzled his mates jaw up to his ear where he whispered, "…and you will always be beautiful. Now go to sleep Stiles…" Scott dictated as he went back to his station between Stiles’ legs to resume rubbing Stiles’ belly. "You are so beautiful when you’re sleeping…"

Stiles sighed and placed his hands on Scott’s. "I love you Scott. Forever."

Scott smiled, grinning ear to ear, "I love you too baby-momma…Now rest baby-daddy’s gonna take care of you…"

Stiles snorted as he wriggled to get comfortable. "Uh, yah he is…uggghhh…" Stiles whined trying to get the pillow behind his back failing until Scott helped him. Stiles then continued, "Like I was saying… yah he is! All day tomorrow…on his off day from work…baby-daddy gonna take care of baby-momma…in many different positions and in many different ways…an-"

"Shhhhh…" Scott teased. "You’ll scare the pups…" He grinned smugly. Stiles pushed Scott’s hands off his belly and groaned. "If I weren’t already perfectly comfortable for the first time all day I’d stand up and whoop your ass!"

Scott merely kept smiling as he returned to petting his mate, shushing as he did so. "Shhhhh, Stiles…just go to sleep…you need to rest…all this talking ’s not good for the pups…"

"All this talking ’s not good for the baby-daddy’s what you mean…" Scott kept shushing his mate until Stiles’ eyes were rebelliously trying to close. Stiles fought it, wanting to stay awake a little longer, have a little more Scott-bonding-time, but his body wouldn’t cooperate. Eventually he rested his head on the back of the couch and sighed, "I’m just…gonna…rest my eyes a sec ok…? I’m so not even tired…" Scott chuckled at Stiles’ lie and kept up his soothing belly rub and shushing. He stayed up a bit longer after Stiles fell asleep reveling in how compliant his mate is when he’s falling asleep, _so much more so than when he’s awake…_

Scott eased up on the petting, grabbed the blanket, and draped it over Stiles and his belly. He made a mental note that he needed to tell Stiles everyday that he was beautiful as he rested his head on Stiles’ thigh and fell asleep himself listening to the four heartbeats of his pups.

*

Scott was awoken by a sound… _a whimper…the pups…MY PUPS!!_ Suddenly Scott bolted awake with fangs and claws out terrified that his pups or his mate were hurt. Scott looked up and saw that Stiles was still asleep… _so it wasn’t him…_ then Scott listened harder and heard the heartbeats of his pups nice and strong… _not them either…_

Scott heard the whimpering sound again. It wasn’t terrible loud and he could tell it was coming from outside the manager’s office they were in. With one last look and a gentle, barely-there belly rub, Scott walked to the door and opened it slowly.

He heard the whimper even clearer and walked towards the sound. He walked cautiously taking his time, keeping an eye on the office door too… _just in case…_ Scott followed the sound, the sound he recognized as an animal being in pain. _Probably a dog…_ he reasoned.

"Scott?" Stiles said groggily. "Scott where are you?"

"I’m just outside the door, Stiles…I’m looking for the whimper-er…"

"Emperor?"

"No, Stiles…don’t you hear that sound…"

There was a pause. "I don’t hear anything besides the sound of my stomach growling…SCOTT! Come on, leave it…I’m really hungry."

"You’re always really hungry…" Scott whispered under his breath as he tracked closer and closer to the dog he was sure was whimpering.

"I heard that Scott! And considering its all your fault I’m fat and hungry all the time anyways I think you could show me a little more support! Scott I know you heard me…SCOTT!! Don’t ignore me when I’m yelling at you!! SCOTT!!! IM HUNGRY!! Fuck…" Stiles said to himself, "And my necks sore…"

"Hey look what I found…" In walked Scott carefully holding a grey, black, and white dog whose leg looked injured. "…I think one of his legs is broken."

Scott walked towards Stiles who freaked out, "SCOTT! Don’t bring that mangy mutt over here!! It could have rabies!! Or some other doggy disease!!"

"I don’t think so Stiles, he seems sweet…" It was of course just then that the dog growled at Stiles.

Stiles was not in the mood. "Did that mutt just growl at me? You know if I could actually still get up on my own I’d kick that dog! Get him away from me!! What if he gives something to the pups!? God Scott! Why do ya gotta be such a Goddamn animal person!? Like a freaking dog whisperer…"

Scott petted the dog and he calmed down right quick. "I don’t know Stiles…but aside from the growling he does seem pretty chill…you know like he’s domesticated…he’s even got a collar… Derek…"

Stiles chortled, "Derek? Who names a dog Derek? That’s just stupid!"

Scott ignored Stiles comments and continued, "There’s nothing else on the collar no address or phone number or name… nothing…but I’m sure he’s being missed by a good family… aren’t you boy?…yeah…"

Stiles was still not amused. "Scott stop playing with the dog and help me up. I gotta pee…"

Scott placed the dog gently down on the couch and helped Stiles up and waddled with him to the bathroom.

"I think I should take him to a vet, don’t you? I mean I think he’s hurt…I can go do that right after I get you breakfast…"

Stiles groaned and whined "Ahhhhh maaaaaan, but today was gonna be my sexy-time…our sexy-time! Come on man! Just cause I’m fat and pregnant doesn’t mean I don’t want it anymore!"

"Stiles the sooner I take the dog the sooner I can get back and we can make sexy-time…"

This time Stiles was muttering under his breath, "Dumb dog! Stupid…mangy….ugly…annoying…no account DOG! Man can’t even get laid by his own baby-daddy…that’s just fucked up!"

*

Scott took Derek to the nearest animal clinic that wasn’t rundown or closed up. He walked in and the place was devoid of any customers, but Scott could hear animals in the back and one human quietly walking around the back. Scott went up to the front counter and rang the desk bell.

A mans voice from the back answered "Be right there!"

Scott waited a few moments and looked around the place. _Looks nice…not too fancy…not too hospital-y…it’s a nice place…_

"Hello there…Derek?"

"No Scott…" Scott would’ve smacked his head if he weren’t carrying the hundred pound dog in his arms, "Sorry…yeah the dog’s name is Derek do you know him?"

  "Yes I do I’ve been his vet for many years…So Scott care to tell me what’s happened?" The man looked down at Derek’s broken leg and then back up at Scott waiting for an explanation.

"I don’t know really I found him where me and my ma-…friend are staying just a few blocks away…" The man had no expression so Scott didn’t know if he should keep talking or just stand there like an idiot so he pretty much did both at the same time. "…I heard him whimpering when I woke up this morning… and me and my friend found him…we saw the collar but… the only thing on it was his name…so…"

The man still stood as still as death and just as expressionless. Then he took a breath and said, "Well Scott is it…? I’m glad to see he was in such good hands. He certainly seems to be comfortable around you."

"Yeah, he’s been a sweetheart…" Scott said giving Derek’s head behind his ears a scratch. "…though my boo was not at all happy to see him…was he…?" Scott asked the dog and the dog whined in response.

There was a moment of silence as Scott petted Derek and the man took a good look of Scott.

"Scott how long have you been a werewolf?"

"Almost a—wait! What?!"

"How long have you been a werewolf?"

Scott was floored by the question. It could be dangerous admitting your wolfness to a stranger, so Scott tried to shake it off. "I don’t know what you’re talking about--…"

"Scott, its ok…I’ve known Derek for years and his owners for even longer…Derek is not particularly fond of humans, but he does have a fondness for wolves and I’d say he is very fond of you."

Frozen, Scott didn’t know what to say or how to react. All he kept thinking was: _I wish Stiles was here…he’d know what to do…_ Scott again tried to play it off. "Yeah…so…here’s the dog…I’m gonna…I’ve gotta…" Scott tried to hand the dog off to the guy, but he merely stood were he was, unmoving.

"Its alright Scott, I’m not a hunter…"

"Isn’t that what you would say if you were a hunter?"

The man chuckled, "I guess so…Look, my name is Deaton, this is my clinic and I am a veterinarian. Derek the stubborn, free-minded dog you hold in your hands is the pet of the area werewolf pack: the Hales. Like I said I’ve known the Hales for a very long time and they don’t take too kindly to strange Omegas running wild over their territory…"

"Me and Stiles aren’t wild Omegas!" Scott bit his lip irritated that he let out Stiles’ name… _Its alright…even if they know that its not his legal name…that won_ ’ _t help them find him…_ Scott put on his scowl-y face which at this moment was a front and both men knew it.

"Yes, well…I know the Hales, I would be happy to broker a meeting for you…with them. It might help secure their favor, make sure you’re protected from wild Omegas, since you aren’t one. And neither is your mate."

Unguardedly Scott opened his mouth, "How did you know he was my mate?"

Deaton smiled "I _sensed_ how protective you got after you said his name, like you’d given him away. Don’t worry Scott I have intention of causing you or your mate any harm."

Scott slit his eyes and wished again that Stiles had come with him… _but he couldn’t cause he so big now…_ "You promise?"

"I promise, Scott."

Scott took another minute to consider this whole situation, then let out a sigh. _All this over a dog!_

"Sooo…what about him?" Scott gently motioned with the dog in his arms.

"Oh, please bring him to exam room one and I’ll have a look at him."

Scott walked to where the nice man Deaton pointed to. He was glad the conversation part was largely over and he was itching to get back to Stiles and their pups. He felt somewhat sure that Deaton wasn’t a bad guy… _I don’t get any bad vibes from him…weird vibes out the wazzoo…but not bad…_ But he still wanted to get back to the den to cuddle Stiles and talk to his pups. _And sex him up…if he’s still in the mood when I get back…_

*

Its Stiles so of course he was still in the mood, exclaiming, "WHAT?! OF COURSE I’M IN THE MOOD!! YOU TWIT!!" And after the initial yelling, Scott and Stiles got done to a little nooky. The two were scenting each other like crazy, rubbing their noses all over each other’s faces and necks, kissing here and there, nibbling and biting elsewhere.

But Stiles has to talk, "What took you so long? It was almost eleven when you got back…Missed you…"

"Missed you too baby…so bad…ran all the way here…had to be with you…" Scott explained peppering Stiles’ neck with nips along the way.

Stiles pouted, "But what took you so long…?" Stiles used his hands to stop Scott sucking a hickie into his neck, one that disappeared in a flash anyway. Scott had a fleeting thought… _I wish those would last longer…_

"Scott? Answer the question." Stiles used his hands to gently put an inch of distance between them. "Scott…?"

"Ok…well…I took Derek to the vet right?"

"Right…" Stiles said with added suspicion.

"Yeah, well when I got there, there was this weird vet named Deaton…"

"First or last name?"

Scott shook his head feeling like an idiot for not knowing, "Uhhh…I don’t know he didn’t say…anyway…I’m there trying to give Derek to him and he says he knows Derek and his owners…"

"Well that’s good right? Means Derek’s back home already, safe and sound…" Stiles felt compelled to add, "…not here…"

"Yeah…so we were talking and he was asking me questions and he was all like Derek doesn’t like humans he likes wolves and…"

"Scott you didn’t! You didn’t tell him did you?"

Sheepishly Scott made puppy-dog-eyes and pouted, "He kinda guessed…"

"SCOTT!" Stiles went on a shame-on-you rampage while Scott kept going with his story knowing that Stiles would somehow still hear everything he said over his own voice.

"Stiles I know…my bad…but listen, he said that Derek’s owners are the Hales…the werewolves who claim this territory." That caught Stiles attention.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah…"

"That’s not good…"

"No, I talked to Deaton about it…he said the pack is small and might be willing to you know let us be…or maybe even join their pack…"

"Scott I don’t know…a pack? Strangers? It’s always been you and me against the world…"

"I know boo, but listen Deaton said they lost a lot of family in a hunter attack and have been down to three ever since: one Alpha, two betas…they could use another beta…that’s me…and since you’re a Carrier and you know pregnant…it would be a way for them to expand their pack even further without having to turn anybody…"

"I guess…but would they even be interested I mean…we aren’t exactly pros at this…were so young…"

"Yeah I said something about that and Deaton said that it might play in our favor…you know we won’t be making all kinds of demands…and yeah we would be a handful considering your pregnancy and stuff, but he said they’ve got money out the ears and just think we wouldn’t have to worry about food or finding another place to stay…they’d be pack they’d find us somewhere to stay and whatnot…"

"But are they even interested? Are they looking for more pack?"

"Deaton said they hadn’t publicly announced it or anything, but that they were wanting to rebuild…you know other Wolves have been trying to march in apparently…lay claims of their own you know usual Werewolf-y possessiveness…So two more Wolves and potentially four more on the way…we could make a great deal baby. Whaddya say?"

"I don’t know…We should meet them before anything gets settled."

"Deaton’s already agreed to arrange it…he said he’ll let me know if they’re willing to meet up and when."

"How will he let you know…its not like we have a phone for him to call…or a mailbox or any type of modern or old-timey way to communicate with the larger outside world…"

"Didn’t I mention? Deaton gave me a job…at his clinic…I’ll work for a few hours everyday and on weekends and he’s gonna pay me more than I used to make in a week of working at the store. Isn’t that great?!"

"I guess…it all seems so sudden…too good to be true…"

"Don’t be a worrywart…I told you I was gonna take care of us…find a way to make a home for us…well here it is…what more could we want?"

Stiles gave Scott a fake smile and started thinking, _I should meet this Deaton…see how I feel about him…if he knows about wolves then my being fat with pups shouldn’t bother him…means I’ll be able to get out of this fucking office in the first time like ever…Alright…its decided…once I meet Deaton well go from there…_

His smile brightened and he gave his boo a kiss, "Ya did good boo…I’m happy…and I’ll be all the happier when I meet this remarkable Deaton…really he didn’t say if it was his last name or first name?

Scott shook his head "Nope, he didn’t say…didn’t even have a name tag on or a diploma anywhere that I could see…didn’t even have his name on the door or on his sign, it just said Beacon Hills Vet and Pet Clinic…"

"Weird."

"Yeah, he’s weird…nice, but weird…so…are you…still in the mood for some sexy-time?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and grinned from ear to ear, "Damn right! Now get over here baby-daddy and get me off!"

Scott gave a fake salute, "Yes sir!" And the two started making out again loudly and sloppily, the panic and worry evaporating off Stiles as he let Scott touch him and undress him at his own pace. _Everything will be ok…_ He kept repeating to himself in his head… _Everything will be ok…Scott’s gonna take care of us…Oy vey! I must be in love with the dunce!...Ooooh but what a kisser…_

*

Scott worked at Deaton’s clinic for three weeks before Deaton mentioned the Hales again.

"They’ve agreed to meet with you and Stiles. They want you two to head over to their house tonight for dinner, to break bread and see if you all would be compatible. Is that alright with you two, can you make it?"

Stiles had insisted he come to work with Scott today and was glad he had. He squinted asking, "What was with the delay? Is there dissent among the ranks?"

Deaton stoically and neutrally answered, "No, but they are skittish in general about bonding with newcomers, they are a family as well as a pack."

"Oh? How are they related?"

"The Alpha, Peter, is the father of one of the betas, Jackson, and the uncle of the other, Laura. Family is complex…more so than even a pack."

Scott and Stiles shared a look because they understood family complexity better than either cared to admit. Scott offered, "But they extended an invitation, means they’re interested at least." Stiles merely shrugged and sat in one of the basic office chairs Deaton had in his reception area.

It wasn’t the most comfortable especially considering Stiles’ pregnant body, _this seat was just not meant for wider, fatter people._ And Stiles was going to comment so to Deaton, but he wasn’t going to get into yet another you’re-not-fat-you’re-pregnant debate with Scott while they were at his work and held his tongue. _I’m not allowed to complain about being fat even though its true…_ So Stiles just sat there and absentmindedly rubbed his belly while he watched Scott walk around the building doing little chores here and there. No one came into the office, so Stiles wondered how Deaton or Scott could have anything to do… _they haven’t had a single customer all day…no ones come in…so what are they doing…playing hopscotch?_

The image of Deaton playing hopscotch made Stiles laugh to himself and he made to get up and check in on his boo _…and see when he gets off for lunch…I’m hungry again… ~~Again~~? ALWAYS… just a few more months right…? God I can’t wait to be not hungry once in a while…_

*

They arrived at the Hale house right outside of town on time thanks to a free ride from Deaton, who had said he would be joining them for dinner. Stiles was actually glad that Deaton had decided to tag along, because walking up the porch to the massive Hale house was making Stiles nervous, he took Scott’s hand as reassurance. _We are doing the right thing…they’ll love us and we’ll be pack…or they’ll like us and we’ll be pack…or they’ll hate us and we’ll be dinner…STOP Stiles! You’re just freaking yourself out…you always do this…RELAX…_

Then as if Scott could hear his thoughts he echoed them, "Relax, boo…They’re gonna love us. I mean who couldn’t love you you’re practically glowing."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of veiled pregnancy compliment? Cause that was totally transparent."

Scott gave Stiles a look. "Boo, chill ok they wouldn’t have invited us if they weren’t at least a tiny bit interested in us joining so…it’ll all be ok…we’ll be ok…" Scott gave Stiles a quick peck on the cheek as they stood at the door for no more than two seconds when a blonde boy opened it.

"Hey Dad its them!" The obviously well-built teen yelled over his shoulder.

 _Oh my God he’s gorgeous! Who’s his Dad? Adonis? Uber-sexy-God…? Way too hot to be human guy…? We will never fit in to this family…_ Stiles was freaking out over how beautiful this family was and meeting the other two members of the pack didn’t help.

First came the father, _Damn he’s fine…! Shit! Don’t think like that…he’s old…yeah old and nasty…bet he’s a freak in bed…a sexy freak…fuck! He is like an Adonis…a sexy Alpha-Daddy-Adonis…_

"Come in." Peter said politely though not terribly warmly. "Let me introduce you to my pack. I am Peter, the Alpha. The loud one who opened the door is my son Jackson."

Jackson gave the two boys a looking-over and a head tilt, not quite a nod. They responded in kind.

Second came Laura. "And this…" Stiles filled in the sentence for the Alpha in his head… _vision of female divinity…this Goddess of sex and love and beauty and awesomeness and amazing-ness…_ "is my niece Laura."

 _Of course she is your niece! How else could you explain the hotness! And I’m not even straight! GOD ALMIGHTY! No wonder they didn’t want to go out…how do they without causing riots! Oh my God what are we doing here?!_ Scott being the wonderful mate he is squeezed Stiles’ hand and gave him a kiss to calm him down a little before explaining, "Sorry since he’s gotten pregnant he’s way more skittish around strangers…" _Not exactly the reason but thanks for covering boo…_

"Oh! Of course, no worries…it’s completely understandable, this is a sensitive time for you both." Laura replied though Jackson gave Stiles a look that read something like loser-weirdo-needs-to-chill.

"Then I suppose it **is** a good thing that Isaac and Boyd aren’t here. Wouldn’t want his highness to have a conniption."

"Jackson!" Both Peter and Laura scolded. Peter’s eyes glowed red and Laura’s blue, and Jackson though he maintained his attitude of holier-than-thou kept his mouth shut for the rest of Scott and Stiles’ visit until the food was served.

In the meantime Stiles was curious, "Who’s Isaac and Boyd?"

"Boyd is Laura’s partner and Isaac is Jackson’s boyfriend, they’re both human." Peter answered though Stiles had been looking at Jackson, "We consider them family, but I thought it best that we as wolves get to know you first, before we involve everyone. Won’t you please have a seat? Jackson, close the door. Laura, check on the food…"

*

The rest of the evening didn’t go so badly. Stiles managed to be somewhat endearing and witty, while Scott put on his best behavior and only face-palmed once. Around 9 pm the pregnant one was feeling tired, so they all called it a night. They said their farewells and Scott, Stiles, and Deaton left, while the three Hale wolves sat in the den to have a conference.

"Jackson? I’m sure you have an opinion. What is it?" Peter said wary of his son’s penchant for snarkiness.

Jackson looked at his father considering his words a minute before offering his opinion, "Would be nice to have brothers… family again." But uncomfortable with being emotionally honest like that Jackson had to add, "Even if they are total freaks."

Laura rolled her eyes and huffed and Peter looked to her with his usual stoic face. "And what is my second-in-command’s opinion?"

She answered forthrightly and honestly, "They’re young, real young and will obviously need a lot of training and guidance. But overall I think it would be worthwhile. Did you hear those heartbeats? Four of them. FOUR. He certainly is fertile for a kid so young…" They all three nodded their heads in agreement as Laura kept talking, "We would be adding six to our pack in a single move without having to turn a single one. An opportunity like that…"

"Far outweighs whatever the cost of housing and training and providing for them would be." Peter interrupted finishing his niece’s sentence.

Laura nodded and added, "And the Carrier is so young he is bound to have more pups…"

Jackson interrupted his cousin to say, "But do you think his mate would share him? They seemed extremely together you know. Like they were conjoined or something. I mean they went to the bathroom together the weirdos…"

"The Carrier is pregnant dumbass, he probably can’t go to the bathroom alone. Good God!" Laura retorted.

Peter ignored his betas. "Perhaps he will share, perhaps not, but we won’t know until we ask and we won’t ask until our pack bond is solid."

"So you’ve decided?" Laura asked.

"Are you going to invite them? " Jackson rejoined with a hint of his actual excitement at the prospect of having brothers seeping through his jerk attitude.

"Indeed I have and yes I am." Peter thought to himself for a moment: _I will forgo the typical Alpha claim on pack Carriers for awhile at least… he is a tad young, perhaps when he’s older…and after they’ve adapted to being pack..._ "Besides like Laura said other packs would kill for an opportunity like this: two young ones ready to be molded, one a Beta-to-be, another a Carrier. On top of which: four pups already on the way…Who could resist?" To himself and under his breath Peter added, "Who could indeed?" _He is such a fertile, pretty, young thing…_  

**

The next day the offer was made and a couple of days later it was accepted. Scott and Stiles were moved into an apartment in the center of town owned by the Hale family for until after the delivery when they would live with the rest of the pack. The Hales paid for, all their expenses even as Scott kept working for Deaton in his clinic. Peter made frequent visits to the apartment to keep his new Carrier company while Scott was away and so did Laura. They made sure he was eating, taking his prenatal vitamins, and staying in bed on the bed rest Deaton recommended. If it hadn’t been for them two Stiles would’ve gone crazy during his forced invalidity.  

Jackson mainly spent his free time with Scott out playing sports. Finally having a brother, someone his own age to play with and physically spar with. He only came to visit Stiles to have someone to verbally spar with since most of the time Scott was deficient in that arena or at least not as masterful as either Stiles or Jackson. All in all they made a nice family unit, a pack.

Stiles was scared a little at how easy it was to fall into the pack-bond, how natural. He was terrified some days waiting for the shoe to drop and shatter their happy moments, but the shoe never dropped. In everything the Hale pack, with the exception of Jackson, were friendly, interested, and decent. They respected Scott and Stiles’ privacy and yet were always there, always available for whatever the pair needed. _They’re not so bad… **gorgeous**_ _the lot of them… ~~perfect jerk-off material~~ …loaded with money to burn…and on top of that they’re actually decent people… who knew that could happen…? Who knew that was a thing…?_


End file.
